


In which Aradia fucks Sollux against a wall

by MaddyWritesThings



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyWritesThings/pseuds/MaddyWritesThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serenity wanted me to write her Arasol.<br/>I wanted to write some Sollux getting topped by a lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Aradia fucks Sollux against a wall

Sollux is kind of (well, actually really) tiny. Aradia likes to use this to her advantage.  
One day, she just pinned his wrists high above his head against the wall and slides one of her knees in between his legs. He makes a surprised noise, but not a displeased noise. She leans down and bites lightly at his neck.  
He bites his lip, trying not to moan. He fails, and a soft moan escapes his dark lips, Aradia smirks against his neck and bites harder. He whines a bit. She uses her powers to keep his thin wrists pinned, and uses her hands to quickly dispose of his shirt.  
He blushes slightly and tries to escape from her grasp. He fails. She slides her leg back and forth against his nook. He shudders and mewls. Aradia lightly rakes her nails down his chest and he whines again. She gently kisses him and he eagerly returns the kiss. He purrs softly and she pulls away, then kisses his cheek. She unbuttons his pants, and his blush gets about two times darker.  
Aradia removed her leg from in between his thin legs. She snickers and slips a first finger into his nook. He moans quietly and closes his eyes. She gently works her slender finger in and out of his nook.  
After a few seconds, she slips a second finger. He whimpers a bit at the stretch. She continues to slide her fingers in and out. She stretches him a bit more, then uses her free hand to slide down her pants just enough. She withdraws her fingers, then slips an inch or two of her bulge into his warm nook.  
He whimpers and squirms. She kisses his forehead and lets him get used to the stretch. Once he gets used to it, she flaps her wings protectively, and enters him until she's deep inside him. Then she lets him adjust again. Sollux pants a bit and she kisses him all over reassuringly.  
Aradia gives him a look that says 'Are you okay?' and he nods. Then, she pulls out slightly, and gently pushes back in. He whimpers and she kisses one of his ears.  
She begins to thrust into him. He pants and wraps his legs around her waist, careful not to kick her wings. Each time she dives in a bit deeper, and thrusts a bit faster. Her thrusts cause moans to spill from both Sollux's and her own lips. After thrusting for a while, Sollux makes a loud keening noise, and released his genetic material.  
That caused him to squeeze around Aradia, and she released herself into him. They stayed against the wall for a while, regaining their strength. When they both stop panting and finally do regain their stregnth, she pulls out of the small yellow-blood. He whimpers slightly and kisses her cheek. She smiles and released her grasp on his thin wrists.  
She lets him down, and kisses his forehead again. Aradia pulls her pant back up, and helps him button his. He thanks her and she nods, than takes his hand in hers. She lightly kisses his cheek, and she lets him go.  
Sollux worried over the mess they made, but the rust-blood reassured him that she’d clean it up. He smiles and exits the small, plain room. He closes the door behind him so that way Aradia won’t be caught cleaning up the mess they made.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting anything on here yet! I've been busy. Hopefully I'll get time to write more vuv  
> Also, sorry for any typos that might be on here!


End file.
